


Endless Flame

by blueberrycola



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hanamaki Takahiro, Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha Kindaichi Yuutarou, Alpha Kunimi Akira, Alpha Kyoutani Kentarou, Alpha Matsukawa Issei, Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Child Kindaichi Yuutarou, Child Kunimi Akira, Child Miya Atsumu, Child Miya Osamu, Courtship, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Family Feels, Femininity, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hinata Shouyou Centric, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio centric, Kunimi Akira is a Little Shit, M/M, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Hanamaki Takahiro, Protective Hinata Shouyou, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Kindaichi Yuutarou, Protective Kunimi Akira, Protective Kyoutani Kentarou, Protective Matsukawa Issei, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Second Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Smart Kageyama Tobio, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Tall Hinata Shouyou, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tobio Doesn't Play Volleyball, omegadrop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrycola/pseuds/blueberrycola
Summary: Today was the day; the most important day out of the year; the one day he couldn't mess up - today was the day the young alpha would ask Tobio to be courted.But today had other plans.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 19
Kudos: 150





	1. worldbuilding

Some things to remember for my universe:

  * When it comes to scents, an omegadrop has a certain one, which is strong enough to seep through patches. 



  * The difference between an omegadrop and a regular negative emotion (fear, distress, discomfort) is the omegadrop being deeply rooted in omega biology, which outweighs modern science, so when the omega is nearing or experiencing a drop with a patch on, an acrid scent will slowly seep through the patch; how strong the horrid smell is depends how deep or near the drop is.



  * And the same thing happens with the omega not wearing a patch during the edge or experience of an omegadrop; the scent is able to become strong to the point where it becomes unbearable for others to smell.



  * Due to the smell being a cry for help from the omega, alphas will automatically reach to assist the omega, mated or not.



  * When in an omegadrop, their body shuts down and their mind is filled with panic and negativity until they’re brung back up by a trusted alpha, omega, or a scent they’re familiar with.



  * Omegas and alphas have their own “wolf,” which is just their instincts being able to “communicate.” Sometimes, their wolves can “come out;” for example, an omega can accidentally purr when they’re too happy to control their excitement, or an alpha can whine when in distress.



  * When it comes to alphas and their wolf, their wolf can verbally come out, as well: though, it doesn’t mean what the alpha’s wolf is saying is meant to be an order. Their wolf usually verbally comes out when they want to show that they’re serious about something. Omegas can either see the voice as a threat or sincerity. 



  * Tobio is still the same height, but is now shorter than Shoyou.



  * This is how I imagine [Shouyou](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/153474299780056072/). The art says "third year," but it would be him as a second-year in my fic. All creds to the artist.



  * Omegas have vaginas, and alphas have penises, regardless of their sex, while betas' genitals match their sex.



  * Omega males are able to have periods while alpha females don't.



  * Omega males have chests.



Hope you enjoy.


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > The alpha was always first to arrive as the omega's classroom was further from the tree, so at times, observing the people around him or just focusing on the weather would be ways to pass time. Today, though, was an exception; Shouyou's mind was all over the place and calming down was something far from his vocabulary.
>> 
>> Today was the day the young alpha would ask Tobio to be courted.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me, being scared to upload, because my friends will be reading this.
> 
> This > may < have possible OOCness, so. Just close your eyes if you see any of that. 
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

• **Endless Flame •**

Instead of his teacher's voice, the boy was engrossed on the clock’s red moving hand, ears occasionally twitching to the sharp sound, leg bouncing at the speed of light. Despite the alpha knowing this was the class he needed to pay attention to, it was difficult to settle down, the restlessness running through his veins since the middle of last night.

" — so, if you move four from this side and then add it to the other side, you'll get a new equation to solve," she wrote on the board with the chalk before turning around. "Does anyone want to give it a try?"

Almost immediately, the students either looked away or pretended to read their notes and write something down, causing the teacher to cross her arms, heaving a sigh.

"I know that the term is fresh and your heads are still in summer, but all of you have to wake up; especially as second-years and — " she caught Shouyou leaning forward on his desk, absently swiping his tongue around his lips, unblinking eyes glued at the clock, right above her "— and _especially_ if you're on the volleyball team with an already failing class."

The alpha blinked in surprise, meeting his teacher’s eyes, leg halting. Before he could redeem himself, the chiming sound of the bell was heard. Ignoring the small laughter of his classmates, the redhead jumped out of his seat, shoving his supplies into his bookbag as he rushed out of the classroom into the slowly-filled hallway. "Thank you, sensei — sorry, sensei!" he hastily called over his shoulder.

"Enjoy your weekend!" was her response and something about "Don't run, Shouyou-kun!" but the boy's mind was one-tracked. 

A girl grunted in pain as the alpha tumbled into her, "Watch it!"

  
  


"S—sorry, sorry!" he exclaimed, shortly gaining his balance before his face could touch the ground. With heated cheeks from embarrassment, he forced his body to calm down and stuck to speed walking. Maybe his mind shouldn't only be focused on one thing. 

But, it couldn't be helped; today was the day - the most important day out of the year; the one day he couldn't mess up.

  
  


Swiftly walking down the stairs, being considerate of the others near him, Shouyou gripped his bookbag strap with sweaty palms. "Wha — what's up?" he mumbled, testing the waters. He shook his head, clearing his voice, "Hey, how are you? Hi. Hey, what's up? What's. Up?" the redhead furrowed his eyebrows, thinking which octave sounded better. 

“None,” he grumbled, his lips pursing into a pout, blending in with the herd of students in a hallway.

Despite using different pitches, his deep voice was still some getting used to. Alphas and omegas go through different puberties and gain different aspects.

Once Shouyou's appearance had enhanced, his fingers unintentionally got entangled with his shaggy hair, having him to stay with an undercut; he sometimes even raises his eyebrows whenever he hears his deep voice, and would always have to be mindful of how high he jumps, to avoid head injury from a door frame.

Again.

Even if he gained muscle and a slight facial structure, his receives and serves were still...laughable.

Though, he had to admit that his sister’s advice on getting an ear piercing wasn’t so bad. He sometimes considered getting the other pierced to match the black stud in his right ear. However, ever since his first day of school as a second-year, the alpha remembered how omegas who would never bat an eye at him (unless he was on the court) started being interested in him.

There was this one occurrence where he was flustered by the number of omegas who kept speaking to him or wanting him to teach them volleyball. Though, the heart-eyed omegas stopped after Tobio snapped at one of them for making Shouyou uneasy. 

-

An omega from Shouyou’s class was throwing themselves at the alpha when they caught the boy near the clubroom’s door. The blonde omega arrived early to work in the newspaper clubroom, so seeing him coming late to morning practice with everyone already in the gym, the omega found the perfect opportunity to make their move.

After gently pushing the omega off him a couple of times, and firmly telling them to leave him alone, Shouyou sped away, flustered and uncomfortable during the entire practice, ignoring the concerned looks. He texted Tobio what happened, but the omega never answered, leaving the messages on seen.

It was when Shouyou walked into his classroom, the flirty omega sat there in the front row, staring at him, waving in a seductive manner. With a heated face, the alpha rushed to the back row. He sighed and ignored the omega turning in their seat to stare at him as he reached for his phone, hoping to see a message from Tobio, but there weren’t any. Exhaling through his nose, Shouyou’s thumbs moved across the keyboard to send another message, but a painful scream stopped him. 

The alpha remembered how his heart stopped at the sight of Tobio standing over the omega that was on the floor, looking up at the ravenhead in disbelief. Feeling a protective surge, Shouyou’s body tensed, moving to get out of his seat in case the blonde omega retaliated, but one look from Tobio told him to stay out of it. 

Averting back to the omega on the ground, Tobio warned the omega to stay away from his best friend, sending a cold glare. If scent patches weren’t mandatory on school grounds, the alpha was sure a sharp scent of anger would linger around the classroom. 

Not paying attention to the stuttering blonde omega, the gapped mouths from the rest of the class, and several students blocking the doorway to look inside the classroom, Tobio gave one more look toward Shouyou’s direction, this time, with soft eyes. Shouyou felt his Adam’s apple bob, not knowing how to react to the situation as the tall omega walked out of the classroom, as if nothing happened, students instantly breaking away from the doorway.

Humiliated, the other omega crawled back into their seat, pretending to be nonchalant. When the sensei arrived, he was oblivious to the hushed whispers in the English class, cheerfully walking to his desk while humming a tune. 

Among students arriving to class, Shouyou snatched his phone from the desk and began to frantically type, still unable to process the sudden action from his best friend. While his heart was warm by the action, he was frowning.

  
  
  
  


**8:39 AM 🔇📶🔋**

**[ <<< messages] ** _Yamayama 🍥_ **[call]**

that wasn't nesexsary

> I'm glad you agree that it wasn't >necessary< to throw themselves at you.

tobes, I'm serious!!

what if you hurt them?!

> A lesson for them, then. 

I knw u were protecting me but u have to apologiz e

> Are you that much of a fucking dumbass? They deserved it.
> 
> And, it wasn't like I punched them.

it doesnt matter Tobes, that was mean

u embarrassed them in front of hte whole class and u really could have hurt them

and if they wanted to fight u then what would hppen

> I'd win the fight. 

Tobe s!

> I said what I said. 

Fine whtevr. But I still think u should apologize

U cant go arnd pushing people out their desks because they did smthg u dont like.

> I just did. 

but what if a group of omegas gang up to hurt you after tht?

pls apologize, I dont want u to be targeted or somthn

if u wont say sorry for being guilty, at least do it for me

> And if I don’t? 

I’ll tell your mom

> He'll just congratulate me for standing up for my alpha. 

:D !

> *alpha friend. 

D: !

fine. no hugs untl u say srry to them

> Like that'll do something. 

It did.

For the rest of that day, Shouyou refused to hug the boy. Of course, the alpha had to suffer, as well, missing Tobio’s warmth, but three days after the ordeal, the omega angrily gave in, calling the redhead a “useless dumbass!” 

Before the morning bell chimed, Tobio entered the classroom with the alpha, just to stand in front of the other omega’s desk, glaring at the blonde in silence, the other omega inspecting their desk while twiddling their thumbs, a sweat bead running down their forehead.

It was when Shouyou gently pinched his hip Tobio reluctantly murmured an apology. The blonde then looked up in shock and admitted their guilt to Shouyou, apologizing for the carelessness and inconsideration.

Though, feeling bad that they got a month club suspension, Shouyou accepted the apology with a grin, relieved that everything could now be forgotten.

Knowing Tobio had to start heading to class, the alpha walked him out. Before allowing them to separate in the crowd of students, Shouyou pulled the other to the side of the classroom door, near the wall, not paying attention to the confused sound from the teen. He then grabbed the shorter boy’s body against his, wrapping both arms around him, squashing the other’s face into his chest while his chin laid upon raven locks, smiling brightly at hands quickly being placed on his back. Pushing his luck, the alpha dropped a quick kiss on the omega’s dark locks, resulting in Tobio calling him a dumbass, voice muffled.

-

Shouyou smiled at the pleasant memory, proud that Tobio threw his pride away, and apologized. "Thank you," he nodded toward someone who held the door open to the outdoors. Even if he appeared composed on the outside, his heart was beating a mile when the Sakura tree came closer to his view - their usual meeting spot.

The alpha was always first to arrive as the omega's classroom was further from the tree, so at times, observing the people around him or just focusing on the weather would be ways to pass time. Today, though, was an exception; Shouyou's mind was all over the place and calming down was something far from his vocabulary. 

  
  


Today was the day the young alpha would ask Tobio to be courted.

  
  


Shouyou heaved a sigh as he leaned his body against the tree, sweaty hands shoved into pockets, thinking about, well, the omega. 

Soon after realising he wanted to protect Tobio in every way possible, an idea to court was drilled in for the longest, but two things petrified the boy:

  
  


Tobio's family.

Shouyou loves them and vice versa...well, at least he _thinks_ Kentaro likes him. Regardless, the omega's family can be fiercely overprotective over the raven head, especially the head Alpha, Tooru.

Despite the weather being warm, Shouyou visibly shivered at the memory of Tooru almost ripping the pizza guy to shreds after flirting with Tobio once he opened the front door.

The other reason was being afraid.

The teen can feel his chest closing in at the thought of the omega denying him - as a mate and as a friend. There are times where Shouyou is forced to pull himself back from overthinking about the omega not reciprocating the feeling, just to stay sane and not accidentally bawl his eyes out.

He can admit, yes; their friendship has questioning moments where Shouyou's hugs lingered or Tobio obsesses for the boy’s hoodies.

“So, you only care about me because of my hoodies? That’s cold!”

“No, _I’m_ cold. Now, hand it over.”

“Your air conditioner isn’t even on!”

“Hoodie.”

“Just put a sweater — !“

“Hoodie.”

“But, this is the last clean — !”

“No movie night.”

“Argh! You’re lucky I have a shirt underneath. You’d probably faint at my epic six-pack.”

“Your body will never be my expectations in an Alpha.”

“Gwack!”

“Just hand me the hoodie, dumbass.”

“Give me a hug, and I will.”

“Touch me, and your volleyball days are over.”

“Fine, fine, you scary omega. But I’m running errands with my mom tomorrow morning — at least let me take home the grey one.”

“It’s in the closet.”

“I can’t believe I have to ask for my hoodies.”

“ _Our_ hoodies. And make sure you give it back.”

“Yamayama-a-a-a-a!”

  
  


He’s aware that their friendship has something, but the horror of confessing to the other, just to find out it was all a misunderstanding ate him alive. However, today was different. 

No more fear, no more hiding. This day was the most frightful day ever - it can destroy the strong bond the two have already created, but no more pulling back. Two years of doing the same dance were driving Shouyou crazy.

There was — _is_ — something unsaid between the two, and the alpha was exhausted from being scared. He desired to be able to ~~verbally~~ call Tobio his omega ever since their eyes first met. It was love at first sight.

Well. Their eyes first met after Shouyou saw a fly on the back of Tobio’s upper thigh and harshly smacked it out of reflexes, resulting the other to smack _him_ — so it was more of 'smack at first sight,' but that’s a different story.

Breaking from his thoughts, Shouyou’s vision fell on the omega walking toward him. “You got this,” the alpha whispered to himself, wiping his wet hands on his pants, keeping them by his sides. "There's a chance he'll punch you in the throat for asking, but, hey, at least you'll have volleyball." Pushing his body away from the tree, Shouyou began to meet the omega halfway. _Come on, alpha up,_ he swallowed. 

Though, there was something different on Tobio’s face, making Shouyou blink.

  
  
  


To others, the usual expressions of the omega are always, well. Intimidation and a scowl. This expression wasn’t a warning for others to stay away; this was a frown, and not the usual ‘I-don’t-like-you-and-I-will-attack-you-if-you-don't-back-off' frown, no. 

This was genuine.

To anyone else, even to someone close to the omega, they would misinterpret the frown as annoyance, but the alpha takes pride in knowing when his omega isn’t himself; of course, he doesn't verbalise it, wanting to avoid getting decked in the balls from the omega.

Despite the small, transparent scent patch on the omega's neck, Shouyou quickly sniffed the air, in case it was something serious, but the air smelled clear as day. _It’s not as bad as I thought. Still,_ the alpha frowned, knowing something was up, and it took the alpha every bone in his body to restrain the growl threatening to escape at the thought of someone angering his omega.

Shouyou forced a cheery attitude once they were in speaking distance. Straining a smile, he spoke, saluting with two fingers. “Hey, Yamayama!"

“Stop calling me that,” Tobio scrunched his nose up at the alpha as he stopped in front of him.

“You say that every time,” Shouyou snorted, ignoring his chest hurting at the cute boy. Eyes taking a fast scan, Shouyou found that the omega’s skirt was ironed, as usual, no holes appearing in the black tights, and his bangs were neatly placed on his forehead, between his eyes. The ravenhead looked normal as ever, but the way Tobio’s eyes downcasted toward the ground and how tight the grip was around his backpack straps caused the redhead’s wolf to whine in confusion. “Plus,” the alpha tuned back in, having Tobio’s eyes brought back up, “what exactly are you going to do if I keep saying it?”

Tobio paused with a straight face, “I'll stop coming to your games.”

"Wow,” Shouyou giggled with a grin, “who knew Yamayama could make jokes early in the afternoon?"

The omega blinked.

The alpha cut-short his smile, "Wait, wh —"

“Come on before there’s a line at the vending machine,” the omega promptly walked, not waiting for the other. 

“W — wait, would you really stop going to my games?!" Shouyou stared at the proceeding boy's back. "Yamayama!” Shouyou broke into a small jog until he was walking backward, in front of the omega. Restraining a laugh at Tobio’s light jerk at the unexpected appearance, he placed both hands into a prayer, “Please, _please_ tell me that was just a cruel joke.”

The omega resumed the pace. "You're gonna fall, dumbass. And stop acting weird, people are looking."

“But, this is kind of a life-or-death situation; I need to know if that was a jo — _oh!_ ” the ground shifted before Shouyou frantically fixed his balance for the second time today.

Realising there was pressure on his wrist, the redhead looked down to Tobio’s perfect hands wrapped around his wrist, a look of displeasure written on the ravenhead’s face.

"Aw, Yamayama helped me with his baby hands," Shouyou teased, right before his hand was sharply smacked away. Laughing loudly, he turned around, walking beside the other.

"My hands aren't even small."

"To me, they are, Shortyama!"

"I'm not going to any of your stupid games."

"Hey, those stupid games are how you became my - “

  
  
  


"Don't — "

  
  
  


" — number one fan!" Shouyou cheekily finished, sticking his tongue out at Tobio's glare. "And, I think you love me too much to stop going," the redhead fondly scoffed, looking down at his hand to caress the small three scratches with the knuckle of his forefinger, missing the way the omega's eyes widen toward the older boy. 

Tobio focused back on the sidewalk they were walking on. "Dumbass," he weakly spoke.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed — feedback is always welcome, and it helps a lot.


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > “I’m not going to drop, I’m just pissed,” Tobio insisted with narrowed eyes. “And, why the fuck is it any of your concern?”
>> 
>> “Because, it is, damn it!” Shouyou growled, causing the omega to jump. With a vein throbbing in his neck, their noses touched as the alpha moved his face closer, his hands curling into a fist. “However long it takes, we're gonna fully bring you back up, because there’s no way in Hell you’re going to drop on my watch. You can be in denial all you want, but I’d be damned if I don’t take care of my omega.”  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays to those who celebrate. 🎁
> 
> hope this is a nice gift, and if you don't celebrate/enjoy Christmas, I hope this makes up for that. 
> 
> also, the cute little comments are just beautiful. 
> 
> as a reader, I never knew how much comments can affect the motivation of a writer, but as a writer reading the comments left by their readers ? 
> 
> not me, slightly getting emotionally over an Ao3 story.
> 
> 💥 important note 💥: in my verse, omegas have vaginas, and alphas have penises, regardless of their sex, while betas' genitals match their sex, so if you're uncomfortable with that, you can leave. 
> 
> 💥 also, mentions of males being able to have menstration cycles. 💥
> 
> I've updated the worldbuilding chapter (first chapter) with these rules.
> 
> I also made last-minute check ups and edits at 2AM, so if you don't understand what's going on, it wasn't me.
> 
> now, onto the show — enjoy.

* * *

• **Endless Flame •**

As they neared the vending machine at a steady pace, Shouyou’s mind had two tabs open - one about asking Tobio permission to court him and another about the boy’s wellbeing. Even though the silence was comfortable and Tobio was relaxed enough to have his arms swing by his sides, Shouyou was still worried.

Everything seemed fine to the alpha when he and Tobio met at the bike rack in the morning, and when he walked the omega to class — Tobio even tried to be slick by subtly rubbing his cheek on the boy’s chest during their hug before they parted. Shouyou didn’t say anything about the rare affection, never wanting to humiliate the boy. 

_Maybe he failed a test?_ Shouyou wondered, taking a glance at the omega's face, the frown now swapped by an unreadable expression, staring ahead. _He passes everything with a ‘whoosh!’ Maybe a sensei yelled at him,_ the alpha covered half his mouth with his hand, elbow resting on a folded arm, making sure he was still aware of his surroundings as they walked. _Hmm, what would he do for a sensei to yell, though?_ he tapped his chin. _Did he get any bad news over a text from a friend?_

Shouyou shook his head in denial, a sound of disagreement escaping his lips. _That can’t be; I’m his only friend! And, I’ll soon be his alpha!_ He perked up, _Ooo, should I write ‘court with me?’ on a volleyball, and stand on the actual court in the gym? What if I make a basket full of milk cartons —_ he slowly nodded to himself with a smile growing behind his hand. 

_That can also be his first courting gift! Maybe he’ll kiss me on the cheek as a reward like they do in movies...maybe even on the lips._ Tingles ran through his body when he envisioned gentle, lightly glossed lips. He closed his eyes, a pout replacing the smile, eyebrows touching. _They're so pink for no reason! Gah! I'm so jealous of his lip gloss! What if his lips taste like his scent? I wonder if his tongue is just as soft — Shouyou, no!_ The redhead’s eyes shot open, roughly smacking himself, causing Tobio to narrow his eyes at him in suspicion.

“Heh-heh, sorry, Yamayama!” the alpha sheepishly rubbed his neck, turning his head to the omega, “Felt something on me.” The omega took a few seconds to stare before looking ahead. Shouyou scrunched his face in concentration, his hand returning to his mouth, head turning back.

_Okay, okay — focus! Tooru-san’s supposed to come back later today, and Tobes said he sometimes misses him...wouldn’t he be happy that he’s coming back from volleyball season? Did the flight get canceled?_ _That sometimes happens...but he never lets it get to him when Tooru-san comes after a few days. Argh, what the heck happened to my Yamayama when it’s barely afternoon?!_

" — unch?"

Shouyou veered his head at the boy, "What?"

"Lunch. Did you bring yours?" Tobio placed the money into the vending machine, pressing two fingers against the yogurt and milk buttons. He crouched down to wait for his lunch to fall toward the cover flap.

"Oh, yeah!" The boy was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the machine right in front of him. “Mom packed me Tamago Kake Gohan. And, speaking of moms,” Shouyou flexibly tilted his upper body to match eye level with the other, arms dangling as the shaggy flop of orange hair was tousled from the movement, “does Hajime-san know you only get milk or yogurt for lunch?”

“No,” Tobio side-eyed the alpha, “and he never will.” 

“Ha!” the oldest exclaimed. He straightened his body, crossing his arms with crossed arms. “Would be a shame if I told...him…” he momentarily blinked when his vision blurred up, head feeling light. He caught his footing once his body started to sway backward.

A scoff was heard from below. “What have I told you about moving too fast?”

“I hate when this happens!” Shouyou shifted foot to foot as he wailed, blinking rapidly. The alpha puffed his cheeks, waiting for his vision to clear up, his ears twitching from the sound of something dropping in the machine.

“You sound like my dad.”

“Tobio-cha-a-a-an!” he jokingly complained, snickering to himself. He expected the boy to make a comeback; however, it was silent. Once his vision cleared, Shouyou blinked hard several times. He then saw Tobio standing at full height, frowning at a banana yogurt pouch in hand. “What?”

The omega glared at the pouch. "This isn't milk."

Shouyou titled his head, "Well, you _did_ press two buttons. What’d you ex — "

"This isn't milk," Tobio snapped, looking up at the alpha. "I usually get milk when I press them at the same time, what’s so different about today? What type of bullsh — ! "

"Woah, okay!” the other teen placed both hands up in surrender. “Why’re you so mad, it’s literally just yogurt.”

With a murderous gaze settled on the pouch in hand, Tobio slowly squeezed it, “Exactly.”

“If you wanted milk so bad, why’d you press both buttons?”

“Fuck you!” Tobio spat, staring up with a heated gaze.

The taller one slowly dropped his hands to his sides, ignoring his heart sinking from Tobio’s words. _Is he actually upset with me…? No, it has to be a mood swing. But he never has them. Unless he’s on his period? Omegas get mad on their periods, so that could —_ _wait. He had it last week, so that’s not it._ Unknowingly to the omega, Shouyou once took _many_ photos of Tobio’s personal journal, which included menstruation days for the year.

It was an invasion of privacy and the omega will sure as fuck chop off Shouyou’s balls if he ever finds out, but the volleyball player viewed it as a resource of knowing when to be considerate around his omega — he even buys Hershey bars one out of the five days for the omega and covers it up as “I got the wrong thing out of the vending machine. Again.”

The alpha was used to the younger teen’s coping mechanism of using anger when unable to properly convey emotions or when a cycle was due, but the sudden distress, defensiveness, and irritation made Shouyou’s wolf whine about their omega not being himself. “Did something — ” Shouyou licked his lips in nervousness “ — did something happen to you this morning? To make you act like this?”

“Like what?” the other gritted his teeth, eyebrows furrowed. His body vibrated with anger as spurts of yogurt began to squeeze through the pouch, seeping through the omega’s fingers. Droplets splattered to the ground and even on his black Converses; yet, he didn’t care, too busy sending daggers at Shouyou.

“Like that,” Shouyou jerked his chin at the other’s hand, hands on his hips. “You were alright when we were walking, and now you’re shaking.” When Tobio continued to silently give a menacing look, the redhead’s shoulders slumped, “Look, you don’t have to tell me what went down — “ _even though I really want to know, so I can make everything better_ “ — but just calm down, so we can ea — ”

Tobio threw the pouch, directing it at the alpha’s face before Shouyou smoothly caught it, the gooey product now on his own fingers. Huffing, the omega crossed his arms, turning away from the other. A couple of students passed their way to stare at the commotion, quickly turning their heads from the tall omega’s scowl.

_So, that’s how it’s gonna be,_ Shouyou’s eye twitched. Walking to the trash can near the machine, he tossed the pouch in the can, the redhead calmly walking to Tobio, grabbing him by his elbow, tugging the other to the direction of the clubrooms’ building, the latter instantly trying to pull away. Banana yogurt was still on the boys’ hands; though, it was ignored.

From experience, Shouyou learned in various ways that the other enjoys keeping to himself and doesn’t like to ask for help until it's too late; breaking down and having trouble controlling his emotions. This being said, multiple arguments would ensue between the two.

After a nasty dispute of meaningless words that resulted in Shuoyou sneaking into Tobio’s room in the middle of the night to have an important talk and very important, long cuddle session until he left at the crack of dawn to avoid the omega’s parents cutting him into slices, the two came to a final agreement of waiting for Tobio to be ready to open up, as long as he understands that communication is the only way for Shouyou to know what’s going on. However, the mishaps of Tobio keeping to himself still concur.

Like right now.

"I still need something to eat, dumbass!" Tobio's words were full of heat, continuously yanking against the iron grip. “Fucking let go!”

Shouyou rolled his eyes, unfazed by the relentless jerking. “You can share my bento _after_ we talk.” Something was wrong with his friend - his omega - and his emotions were all over the place. 

It was a known fact that the alpha wasn’t as smart as Tobio — even his sister gives him daily reminders of his brain being as useful as a volleyball. At the same time, ever since his wolf discovered Tobio as a potential mate in the first few weeks of meeting him, Shouyou aced his secondary-gender biology class in first-year, seeing vital information about omegas that could be beneficial, in case Tobio needed help, and now was very much a good time to remember chapter seven:

If an omega’s emotional stress is high enough, they unintentionally do things out of anger, sadness or fear of being abandoned, which can lead to an omegadrop, the opposite of omegapsace, where the omega feels safe enough to become vulnerable. The stress will easily influence their scent into a horrid smell that almost becomes unbearable to others, but the smell is unknown to the omega experiencing the drop. 

When in omegadrop, the best way to bring omegas up is with familiar scents; however, omegas do not have to know each other to bring another up from a drop, as there is an automatic relation of hormones. In omegadrop, they aren’t aware of the impact of anything they do or say, due to the emotional stress manipulating the Amygdala, which involves memory, decision-making, and -

“ — Emotion,” the alpha muttered. 

The possibility of Tobio nearing omegadrop had Shoyou’s heart pulsing faster than normal, and if that possibility happens, the alpha’s never experienced assuring an omega during or near an omegadrop to know how to be calm. He had no choice but to discreetly take a deep sniff.

And there it was; subtle but there. 

The wolf in Shouyou howled in agony when the smell of emotional pain barely filled his nostrils; even if the smell was weak, the alpha can feel the itch to snatch his patch off and scent the omega then and there; still, knowing that it’s against the rules to have your scent on school grounds and seeing that the unexpected action can cause the omega even more stress, he had to compose his instincts. 

He has to properly explain what was happening while making the other comfortable as possible; one wrong move, and the omega can panic himself deeper into the drop since it's an intense thing to even imagine going through.

_Fuck._ Shouyou’s pace sped up, forcing his fingers not to tighten around the small wrist, not wanting to hurt the omega. _Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck,_ he pushed his body to appear calm as he led them both to the staircase of the clubrooms’ building. “‘Xcuse me,'' Shouyou gruffly spoke to two people who sat on the steps with their lunch, barely waiting for them to move aside before dragging the omega up the stairs.

"Would you stop walking so fast?!" 

Disregarding the other, Shouyou brung them in front of the clubroom’s door. He made quick work to release Tobio’s elbow in order to grab his keychain that held his house key, bike lock key, and the clubroom's in his bag. “Shit,” he cursed, looking into his bag as he violently moved his hand around his bento, balled up papers and his notebooks. “Fuck!” he clenched his teeth as a sharpened pencil dug into his thumb; nonetheless, he continued.

In the midst of the other searching, Tobio leaned his back against the wall, arms crossed against his chest, scanning people over the balcony with a scowl. Yoghurt was rubbed on several part of his uniform jacket, which had the omega even more irritated.

Finding the key chain, Shouyou thrusted the correct one into the lock, throwing them right back where they were, holding the door open, sunlight pouring into the room. “Get i -”

“No.”

“To — “

“Did you just not hear me, dumbass?!” Tobio sneered his way.

Shouyou momentarily closed his eyes, drawing a breath through his nose, unintentionally taking a whiff of the weak, atrocious smell, and released it out his mouth as he opened back his eyes, staring at Tobio. “Tobio,” Shouyou spoke through his teeth with rigid muscles, sticky hand gripping the side of the metallic door. “Something’s wrong with you, so pleas — ”

“Nothing’s wrong with me,” Tobio tore his eyes away, whirling his head back to focus on the people below. “I’m fine, and I don’t need you to do anything for me.”

Leaving the door to shut itself, Shouyou stalked over to the omega, using the fourteen inches he had over the ravenhead as an advantage.

Tobio held his chin up, refusing to break eye contact. “What?” he angrily said.

Leaning down to place his forearm above the boy’s head, Shoyou spoke in a low voice, “I can smell distress on you.”

Irritation washed away, Tobio’s eyes widened. He slapped a hand on his neck where the patch was located, “You...you can — ?”

“You’re gonna be okay,” Shouyou rushed to assure, fixing his gaze into Tobio’s eyes to show that he was serious, “but we have to be quick for me to scent you before you — “

“I’m not going to drop, I’m just pissed,” Tobio insisted with narrowed eyes. “And why the fuck is it any of your concern?”

“Because, it is, damn it!” Shouyou growled, causing the omega to jump. With a vein throbbing in his neck, their noses touched as the alpha moved his face closer, his hands curling into a fist. “However long it takes, we're gonna fully bring you back up, because there’s no way in _Hell_ you’re going to drop on my watch. You can be in denial all you want, but I’d be _damned_ if I don’t take care of _my_ omega.”

Both boys’ eyes widen at the wolf’s voice.

Shouyou squeaked, hurriedly backing away from the other, doing weird motions with his hands, “I! My wolf! I didn’t know he’d — " the redhead covered his face with his hands, "Oh, sweet baby Jesus, I'm so sorry! I'm so, so, so, so, sorry — I didn't mean — ! "

"Hina — "

" — today was _not_ supposed to go like this, I'm so sorry — !"

"Dumba — "

The alpha released a hysterical, muffled scream.

"Shoyou." Despite the voice sounding weak, the alpha’s hearing picked up the word.

Shouyou body pleasantly shivered at the sound of his name escaping his omega's lips. Unsurely separating his fingers, his eyes caught Tobio’s own fingers tightening around his neck, the other arm wrapped around his torso, face flushed.

"It's fine."

"Are...you sure?" the alpha questioned, the irritation in his throat from yelling being overlooked.

Tobio blinked, staring at the ground for a few seconds before looking back up, nodding.

Other than students laughing and chattering below them, it was quiet, the two not knowing what to do.

Mentally beating the shit out of his wolf, Shouyou removed his hands from his face, licking his lips while gripping his book bag strap. He felt smeared yoghurt on his cheeks from his hands, but that wasn't important.

_At least my hands are clean. Kind of._

“I really, _really_ am sorry — I didn’t know he was gonna go ‘ _blam!’_ " the alpha punched his palm before returning his hands to his bag strap, hands churning it. “I’m sorry if I made the drop worse — “

“I said it's okay." Hearing his voice still small, Tobio cleared his throat. “It didn’t scare me. I mean, a little,” his eyes landed on the pin buttons on the alpha’s book bag strap, fingers still gripping his neck. “But. He kind of made me better, so, it's. It's fine."

The alpha was relieved, glad that Tobio didn't see his wolf as a threat. He allowed his wolf to speak once to a little kid who decided it was fun to push Natsu on the ground in a park. While it was nice to see the kid properly scolded, and the mother to give them _another_ scolding, Shuoyou always tries to make sure to keep his wolf voice at bay, in case anyone mistakes the serious tone as a threat to use an order.

While Shouyou couldn't help to be engrossed in how cute Tobio looked at the moment, he remembered the dire situation. “We should,” he swallowed once midnight-blue eyes met his own. “We should go inside and — and fix this? Like, you don’t — you don’t have to talk about what happened for you to near a drop, but I just want to, like, scent you before you actually…” Shouyou trailed off, knowing the other understood.

Tobio gave a curt nod, still maintaining eye contact. However, none of them made a move, memorized in each other’s eyes. 

The alpha could easily return to Tobio's personal space to capture the pink-tainted lips with his own. Regardless, making sure the omega was emotionally safe won in the balance as Shouyou reluctantly headed toward the clubroom door, holding it open for the other.

Watching the boy staring at his feet, hand still on his neck when he walked inside, Shouyou’s wolf made a distraught noise. The redhead mentally glared at his wolf, _You better be freaking sorry. You could have made it worse!_

His wolf huffed, causing Shouyou to roll his eyes. _We’ll talk about this later — Yamayama’s our priority._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed — feedback is always welcome, and it helps a lot.


	4. Ⅲ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
> Shouyou liked to show affection in a joking manner, but Tobio imagines the pecks on his forehead were reminders that their love was an endless flame — and instead of the redhead searching to see if his best friend was in the crowd of a game, Tobio fantasizes the boy looking for his good luck charm — the omega even kicks it up a notch to convince himself why the alpha gives up all his hoodies. It wasn't because he was a nice giant, no — Shouyou didn’t want alphas surrounding him in public.
>> 
>> But beneath the fantasies, the illusions, the make-believe, Tobio knew what it all was - being best friends.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: my heart hurts when I read angst, even when there's comfort. I don't think that's good for me.
> 
> Also me: Hurtyama.
> 
> 💥 important note 💥: in my verse, omega males have chests.  
> I've already updated the worldbuilding chapter (first chapter) with this rule.  
>    
> also, the poster in the clubroom has little tags with a few members' names on the girls, specifying what type of girls they're into, which I find funny.  
> 
> 
> I have major suic*de tendencies/multiple identity crises, so that stopped me from writing a bit. if you see any mistakes, simply close your eyes.
> 
> but, let's get the show on the road.
> 
> edited: 1/18/2021. why do I have a feeling that, even when edited, I made even > more < mistakes.

* * *

• **Endless Flame •**

Seeking the light switch, Tobio blindly brushed his hand on the wall, flicking the lights on while his other hand was glued to his patch. He swallowed a groan when his head protested at the abrupt brightness. _A headache. Great,_ his fingers unconsciously gripped the skin over the patch.

He didn’t want the alpha to smell him, especially knowing how an omegadrop scent smells like.

-

His mom had one while both of them were grocery shopping. It was terrifying and happened quickly; fortunately, Hajime was responsive as he fell to the ground in the middle of the aisle.

Others tried getting close to the two omegas while covering their noses, but Tobio snarled, crouching down to his mom's body. Listening, the other customers backed away at a respectable distance, still having the urge to aid.

Albeit Tobio internally panicking and doing his best to ignore the vicious smell, he allowed his omegan scent to seep through his mom's nostrils, quickly pulling Hajime far from the drop.

Even though the older omega was alright, that didn't stop Tooru from being worried when his omegas told them once they arrived home with the groceries. 

After hearing their mom almost dropping, Issei, Takahiro, and Kentaro left their shared apartment to spend dinner with their family; however, they relentlessly complained about their dad making dinner for the family. His cooking wasn't terrible or anything — it's just that it wasn't their mom's.

Since drops are a result of emotional pain and distress, Hajime reluctantly spoke about what was stressing him out as he and his family were cuddled in a large nest on his and Tooru's king-sized bed, eating the head alpha's cooked meal.

Throughout the talk about Hajime's new clients in his father's company looking down at him for being an omega, with the addition of filling in for his father's absence for a week, due to his father being on a business trip, Tooru's furious scent lingered in the bedroom, halting when his mate harshly smacked him.

"Stop that, you trashy alpha. It was my own fault for letting those pathetic excuses get under my skin. If they think they can do it twice, they have another thing coming."

"My pocket knife."

"Kentaro, no — wait a minute, a pock — _what the Hell are you doing with a knife_?"

"Dad gave it to me."

"He's ly — _ita, ita, ita!_ How can you hurt your beautiful — _ah!_ — mate?!"

"Ma, pull on his ears! He cries like a little girl when ya do that!"

"Atsumu-chan, I feel so betra — **_a-a-ah_**!"

-

_I can't let Shouyou take on the responsibility of an omegadrop...it'll put so much pressure on him._

Examining the room, Tobio walked in, still not familiar with it.

There were a handful of times the omega walked Shouyou to the clubroom and has frequently spoken to several members, but even during their friendship of two years, he’s only been in the room a couple of times, since nonmembers aren’t allowed and can cause crowdedness.

_I hope the odor doesn’t stick...and I hope he stays my friend. Surely, the dumbass wouldn’t be shallow enough to leave our friendship based on the smell. He wouldn’t. No. He wouldn’t say anything...but...he’s probably thinking about the smell, which is disgusting. What if he tells his team about me —_ Tobio heaved a small sigh, feeling his headache grow.

Knowing that the edge of the drop is causing his anxiety to spin, he struggled to ignore the urge to criticize himself further. The omega also didn't want the scent to worsen from his anxiousness; even though his hand covered the scent, the omega didn't want to take a risk of making things more hectic than it was with the stench.

Eyes catching the poster of omega idols, he went toward it, inspecting the tags as a distraction. “Why are the third-years’ tags still on here?”

He heard the alpha shuffle behind him, rearranging things. “Uh,” he absently replied. “We just wanted to keep them there for memories.”

The omega nodded, observing the idols’ chests. _Mine aren’t even close to theirs,_ he glanced down, feeling humiliation in his blood. Focusing back on the poster, he stared at the girl with the smallest chest out of all of them. _I have more than her, and she's still prettier than me. He probably gets distracted by her when he changes in here. I...wonder what his type —_

“Hey!” Shouyou appeared next to him. The ravenhead attempted to hide the small jump, though, seeing the alpha wince told Tobio he failed. 

_He feels bad. He feels bad, and it’s your fault._

“Sorry about that. Uhm, we luckily had one more in the box, so use it wisely," Shouyou held out a tissue.

As Tobio reached to grab it, both of the boys' fingertips briefly touched. "Thank you," Tobio avoided eye contact. With quick thinking, he balled up the soft material and rolled it in his palm, effectively cleaning the yogurt from his hand. The omega refused to move his other hand away from the scent patch — he hoped he could be brung up from nearing the drop without having the room smell.

Shouyou stared, baffled as the omega only used one hand; nonetheless, he didn’t say a word, allowing Tobio to peacefully move onto his left elbow, grateful for not being questioned. The smudge on the uniform wasn't completely gone; however, the swipes were enough that someone had to look closely to see if there even was a stain.

Finishing, Tobio glanced down at his dirty shoes, pausing. His growing headache didn't like the idea of bending or even moving downward, slow or not, but he didn't want to make the alpha concerned if he skipped cleaning his shoes — his favourite pair, as a matter of fact.

While the omega braced himself to bend down, Shouyou stuck his hand out. "Oh," Tobio hesitantly gave him the used tissue, bemused as to what the other planned. Before he had the chance to ask, the alpha wiped his own hand. After doing so, Shuoyou found his way to the floor, crouching in front of the raven head, briskly swiping the tissue across his shoe whilst the other hand gripped the back of the heel for balance.

Finally processing the situation, Tobio prepared to kick Shouyou face from embarrassment but stopped once the boy spoke. "Since you're nearing, you shouldn't move a lot," he casually mentioned. 

As soon as the alpha was done wiping off the shoe, he shuffled to the next one. Instead of resting the hand on the back of the heel, he placed it on Tobio's calf, smoothly gliding it up and down through the tights.

With a small smile, Shouyou looked up, "I don't think it would be smart to make the drop closer by you doing too much to your body."

Even with yogurt smeared on his cheeks, the ravenhead still considered the redhead to be the most beautiful human being. 

And that _hand_. 

Heat ran in Tobio's blood, because of that _large, delicate_ hand. Through the tights, it was warm. As the gesture on Tobio’s calf proceeded, the omega couldn't help to think that the alpha was giving a reminder that he was there.

The hand abruptly stopped when Shuoyou coughed and returned to his task, looking away. The hand was kept there. Tobio prayed that he seemed composed on the outside because his air supply was done for; he was sure of it.

"All good!" Shouyou lifted himself up with a grunt. While doing so, Tobio felt a barely-there squeeze on his calf before the hand pulled away. 

  
  


_Wha...no, it's just...that was just my imagination._

  
  


Tobio fought the urge to grimace as he watched the alpha wipe his own face with the used napkin before striding across the room to throw the garbage in the small can placed near the door. Walking back in front of Tobio, he spoke, "I already locked the door and moved some stuff out of the way for space on the floor, but you can sit on my bookbag.”

Confusion crossed the omega’s face, “Your bookbag?”

“Yuu and Ryuunosuke broke the two chairs we had when they wrestled.” Shouyou licked his lips, shoving both hands in his pockets while rocking back and forth on his heels. “And, I—I don’t really like the idea of you sitting on the floor when you’re feeling like this, s—so,” he shrugged, ducking his head.

_He’s giving you everything that you don’t deserve. Stop him. Stop him — he’s too good for you — stop him! Now!_

But. 

Tobio didn’t want the other to stop. 

Although the omega in Tobio preened at the thoughtfulness of Shouyou, that’s what they do; they help each other. Best friends do that all the time. The omega loved when the alpha goes out of his way to make sure he was okay, but sometimes.

Sometimes he fantasizes. 

Shouyou liked to show affection in a joking manner, but Tobio imagines the pecks on his forehead were reminders that their love was an endless flame — and instead of the redhead searching to see if his best friend was in the crowd of a game, Tobio fantasizes the boy looking for his good luck charm — the omega even kicks it up a notch to convince himself why the alpha gives up all his hoodies. It wasn't because he was a nice giant, no — Shouyou didn’t want alphas surrounding him in public.

Yet, beneath fantasies, illusions, and make-believe, Tobio knew what it all was — being best friends. Omega and alpha best friends weren't unheard of, so why did Tobio think their friendship were any different?

“Thanks,” Tobio managed to speak with a thump rising in his throat. He turned his head to stare at the beige bag on the ground as the bento box was parallel to it, a pair of chopsticks fixed on top, an unopened water bottle nearby. Even with two and a half months of being a second-year, the alpha insisted on buying the exact same bag he had in first-year — just with the proper shoulder size, since the alpha grew to 190cm.

“No problem!” Shouyou exclaimed before eyeing the boy. "Before I scent you, how do you feel? Anything hurting? Any nauseousness, dizziness?”

Still not making eye contact, Tobio held back a whine. It wasn't unusual between the two to scent each other when in emotional distress, but knowing that the alpha will scent him because he _had_ to made the omega hesitant.

_Every time we scent, is it because you're pitying me? Because you feel bad whenever I go to you?_ Tobio's fingernails dug around the scent patch.

_Admit it. Our friendship is a responsibility to you, so why are you pretending? You're always pretending to care about me — just say you feel bad that you're my only friend! Say it! Stop acting like you like our friendship — I'm always a chore for you, and this is no differe — !_

“Tobes?”

The ravenhead snapped up, the movement causing his head to pound several times. Still, he refused to show any signs of it affecting him, not wanting to worry the alpha any longer.

_I’m stressing him out. Stop it. Stop it. Stopstopst - !_

“Oh,” Tobio spoke over the noisiness. “I’m fine. I’m getting better,” he lied, _oh_ , did he lie.

Shouyou said nothing, silently studying the omega, having Tobio’s gaze shift to a forgotten volleyball in a corner. Regardless of being a volleyball idiot, Shouyou could be attentive when he wants to be — it made the shorter boy's lower stomach warm at the thought of being looked out for.

_Give it up! He’s not your alpha...not yours, never yours! Stop. Being. A fool!_

“Your hand’s still on your neck.”

He looked back to meet the tall teen’s unmoving stare. “It...is,” Tobio hesitantly replied, puzzled at the observation.

“You should put it down.”

The undertone of seriousness in the words didn’t go unnoticed. “Why?”

“I gotta smell if the scent got stronger to know if it's getting worse.”

The omega stiffened, "But, it sme — "

“Seeing how close you are to dropping is more important than how bad you _think_ you reek,” the alpha interrupted with his arms crossed, staring intensely into the omega's eyes. “I didn't know why you never moved it, but now it makes sense. I don't want my wolf to come out again, Tobes."

“I already told you, I’m better,” Tobio weakly protested, but knowing how persistent the boy is, he hesitantly moved his hand from his neck, positioning both arms around his stomach. He paid attention to everything but the alpha when he heard a strong sniff. The omega’s hand twitched once the urge to recover his patch came.

“Got a bit intense,” Shouyou turned around to rush across the room and pull the mini blinds down the windows. “You can start eating; I'll scent you while you eat. Oh, and the chopsticks are yours if you want them.” 

With a frown, Tobio fixed his eyes on the other's back, "You won’t be — ?”

"I'll get something from the vending machine after lunch."

_He’s letting me eat his food. He plays volleyball and moves every day, and he's letting me take it. I yelled at him, and he wants to make sure I'm alright. That’s...not what I deserve_. Tobio’s fingers pierced into his sides, teeth sinking into the inside of his cheek in order to keep his face neutral.

_The smell. Don’t make it worse for him. Don’t. I’m good, and he likes being my friend. Yeah. We're good friends, and he cares about me. He likes being my friend. He likes it. He. Likes it._

_But._

_He finds it a chore. That's why he's here. He thinks it's his fault, he's pitying me — that’s not true — it is — it can't be, that’s not who he — stop!_

The omega swallowed the blood that gushed from the open wound in his cheek. "Wouldn’t you get in trouble if the team smells your scent here?” the omega stated, proud of his usual steady tone. Seeing Shouyou's hand halt on the blind's cord, he continued, “It's against the rules to leave your scent on school grounds. You're gonna get in tro — " 

“It's fine, Yamayama,” the redhead peered over his shoulder to give a large smile, eyes crinkled close.

Tobio sucked in a sharp breath as he looked at the stunning face. His heart sank, realizing he was the cause of Shouyou spending his lunchtime as a babysitter.

_It's all pity. He knows no one else will care — why else would he —_ the omega shook his head, briefly making his head spin, knitting his eyebrows. “H—how are you going to explain your scent in the room to them? Even if the school doesn't know, it's bound that you'll get in trouble with your team."

“I haven't thought of a good lie,” Shouyou momentarily released the cord, giving the omega undivided attention when he spun around, scratching his chin, glancing away to think. “What if I say my hand, uh. Had ketchup or something, and I accidentally wiped it on my patch, and when the patch smelled like ketchup, er, I realized I didn’t have more with me, so I waited here for a friend to...give me a new one?” the alpha carelessly shrugged, turning around to refocus on the blinds. “I’ll think of something. Right now, you’re more important.”

The ravenhead went rigid as his vision became blurry. _He’s skipping lunch and lying to his team. For me. For a bad, bad omega. Bad!_ His sides were turning numb by how deep his fingers were dug through his clothes. More words from the alpha filled the air, but they were wobbly, like sound underneath water.

_I’m stressful. I’m stressful and making things difficult._ The pounding in his head escalated. _Complicated, difficult, flat-chested — he's not mine, never mine — won’t — bad friend. Bad omega. Bad! Bad! Badbadbad —_

A shape sped to him. Hands clenched his shoulders, causing Tobio’s arms to go limp at his sides. He couldn’t bring himself to focus, darkness growing from the corners of his vision.

_Bad!Bad!Bad!Bad!Bad!_

“Tobio, come — come on.” Someone was talking. 

_To...bi. O?_

The omega opened his mouth to speak when their grip increased but ended up mewling, darkness continuing to engulf the room. The walls were rapidly closing in around him and the talking shape.

“I know, I know, but you — you gotta calm down," large palms were now on his cheeks, guiding his head up. "Concentrate on me, baby — concentrate." Nothing made sense to the omega, any longer, but the voice slightly soothed the omega's state of mind. For some reason, he liked hearing the shape and with all his might, Tobio rested his eyes on the fuzzy face.

“There you go, just like that. Such a good omega." At the praise and thumb caressing his cheek, Tobio released a small croon, his eyelids drooping. "Always a good one — the best one. Always. Now, I need you to take a big whiff of my neck, okay?” The omega saw the talking thing rip something off.

Before Tobio had the chance to think about what it was, the figure slightly bent down when Tobio felt a hand pushing the back of his head to a strong neck, nose being pressed against it as an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him forward to lean on a firm structure.

“Take a deep breath through your nose for me, come on," the warm breath tickled his ear. It was nice. Familiar. But, still — nothing made sense and everything rapidly turned dark. The omega released a weak croon as tiredness ran through his body.

A recognizable chocolate scent weakly filled his nostrils when Tobio's eyes started to flutter, his knees suddenly giving out. “Nonono, baby,” the shape adjusted the omega to stand upright, “you gotta take a big sniff. You’ll sleep later, bab—by, please.”

The shape’s body violently shook, passing vibrations to the omega as a hot, wet drop slid down Tobio's neck. "Come on, don’t — don’t do this to me. Breathe in, so it won’t ge—et worse. Please, baby.” The vibrations got stronger, the wetness constantly rolling down his neck.

For a quick second, the omega's mind showed a familiar and radiant face.

_Thank you for pretending I mattered._

His eyes glued shut.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you folx peep the title in the story? B)


	5. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
> Today was supposed to be the day Shouyou asks the younger boy permission to court; today was supposed to be the day Tobio bashfully accepts it; today was supposed to be the day he rushes home to wrap himself in a blanket burrito, eyes wobbly, not believing he has a chance with the most glorious omega in the galaxy. 
>> 
>> Today wasn’t supposed to be like this, waiting for his chocolate scent to win over the scent of an omegadrop. 
>> 
>> But there they were.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me, accidentally uploading the chapter and not caring, and then remembering that I didn't edit nor read through, and then panicking, and then deleting, and then —
> 
> enjoy the short chapter.

* * *

• **Endless Flame •**

Tobio’s body went limp in Shouyou's arms. With the mixture of the exceedingly horrid smell plugging the alpha’s nose, the panic building in his chest, and the omega’s body suddenly being unresponsive, Shouyou lost balance, causing them both to drop to the ground.

“Fuck!” he yelled as his knee slammed against the wooden floor. He thanked his reflexes when he managed to save the omega from taking a harsh fall.

Gritting his teeth at the white pain, Shouyou shakingly stood, making quick and awkward movements of taking Tobio's bookbag off, while still holding him. After tossing his bookbag nearby, and hoping nothing broke, he began adjusting the omega into a bridal carry, the omega’s head lulling backward as the redhead took a couple of steps closer to the wall.

With Tobio not weighing much and Shouyou working on his physique, he's playfully picked his friend up like this before, but it was now difficult with an aching knee. 

  
  


Either way, the boy preserved.

  
  


Disliking the idea of Tobio on the floor, the redhead was quick to maneuver the both of them for Shouyou to sit down with his back making contact with the wall while having Tobio sit sideways on his lap; however, as he began to carefully lower both of them, his knee gave out. As a result, the redhead harshly landed on his bottom, jostling the omega. He was grateful for the omega’s head not hitting anything. 

He groaned at the uncomfortable numbness settling in his bottom. _He’d be laughing his ass off if he knew I broke my butt._ Taking two deep breaths, Shouyou readjusted the boy in his arms; arranging the omega’s long legs to be outstretched — so they wouldn’t be cramped ~~if~~ _when_ the omega wakes up — with his hands laying on his thighs. Satisfied with the position, he curled his arms around the boy, pressing his scent gland against the button nose. 

Releasing his scent in the air would benefit in bringing an omega up, but directing the aroma into the nose was faster.

The redhead’s alpha puffed his chest in pride of taking care of their omega, the drop evoking a sense of protectiveness; at the same time, Shouyou's tongue was enclosed by his throat’s walls because of his omega experiencing this, which made breathing a challenge. 

“It’s gonna be okay,” the alpha tightened his arms around the unconscious body, his whisper ringing through the silent room. “Everything’s alright. Don’t worry, you’re gonna wake up and call me a dumbass in no time, I’ll m—make sure of it,” his voice wavered. Regardless of many tests and school exercises, nothing could ever compare to an omegadrop. 

“Your body just needs a break, yeah? Yeah—h, and you’ll be good as new in no time. You’re fine.” As his body began to tremble, the alpha wasn’t sure if he was comforting the omega or himself. He shut his eyes as tears pricked the corner of them. “You’re gonna wake up any minute. You're fine. I jus’ — I jus’ — “ Shouyou cut himself off with a cry, pulling the ravenhead closer, as if he would get away.

“I don’ understand. You were ‘ppose to talk to me about any—anything. I would’ve skipped class or pulled the fire alarm, or someth—i—ing, Tobes, you _know_ I would. I thought — Tobes, you were supposed to _fucking_ talk to—o me."

Discussing an omega's problems was always encouraged, a way to express what was hurting them before it puts a critical strain on their bodies; whether it be in a form of crying or simply chatting about it. If the stress gets overwhelming with no release, the drop begins to take over their system until they calm down. After the drop enters their system, the omegas can choose to be scented before speaking about their issues or do both at once. 

Hot tears endlessly rolled from Shouyou’s cheeks, landing on the omega below.

From the start, he was aware of something being off with his omega — he _knew_ Tobio was hurting, and, yet, his omega was unconscious in his arms. 

“I should have been quicker. I should have been quicker, I should have — fuck!” a sob heaved through his chest. “I’m sorry, this is my — I should have been quicker. ‘M’terrible alpha. I’m so, so sorry. Fuck,” he pathetically wailed. “Wake up; call me a dumbass, h—i—t me, yell, but wake — jus’ wake up. Please.”

If the omega is unconscious for more than 10 minutes, the alpha will have to call 9-1-1 to deem Tobio in an omegacoma; something that is rare but not to be taken lightly. The longest an omega has been in a coma from a drop was eight years, and it dreads the redhead for not being able to save Tobio — to not be the alpha Tobio needed.

Shouyou hiccupped. _Strong._ He momentarily took his head away from Tobio’s neck to wipe his snot with his shoulder, immediately pushing his neck back in place. _I gotta be strong, for him. My scent has to be normal. Strong. Happy. I have to be his alpha...if he goes into a coma —_ a whine escaped the quivering alpha, his arms gripping Tobio tighter _— I'll never see myself as an alpha. It won't happen._ He shut his eyes tighter, shapes beginning to appear as he grinded his teeth, _I can’t fail him again!_

Other than Shouyou trying to pacify his cries whilst rocking the omega in his arms, it was silent. Not the type of silence where everyone can enjoy the tranquility of a room — this type was anxious; unsettling. It reminded the redhead of squirming in his seat in the waiting room to hear why his sister fainted.

_Strong,_ the redhead reminded himself. _Strong. Strong. It’s okay. He’s okay._

He heard footsteps continuously pass the clubroom door. Everyone was happily enjoying their lunch break on a Friday, unaware of what's happening nearby.

  
  
  


Today was supposed to be the day Shouyou asks the younger boy permission to court; today was supposed to be the day Tobio bashfully accepts it; today was supposed to be the day he rushes home to wrap himself in a blanket burrito, eyes wobbly, not believing he has a chance with the most glorious omega in the galaxy. 

  
  


Today wasn’t supposed to be like this, waiting for his chocolate scent to win over the scent of an omegadrop. 

  
  


But there they were.

  
  


The alpha’s stomach was rumbling, his neck was straining from making sure Tobio’s nose was on the dot with the scent gland, and his knee continued to throb. The scents began to mix, Shouyou’s own outweighing the horrocious one; meaning that the omega was slowly coming up form the drop.

Shouyou opened his eyes to glance up at the clock. 

It’s been four minutes since the drop and the smell of chocolate was getting stronger. If the omegadrop’s scent decreases within six minutes, it was a higher chance of the omega coming from the drop; regardless, it wasn’t enough. As long as his omega was unresponsive, it will never be _enough_. 

The redhead returned his neck on the omega’s nose, closing back his eyes, memories of the omega filling his mind.

“I...I remember you laughing for the first time around me. I was so happy when you started to trust me. After that, I purp—purposely made bad jokes to hear more of that sound. And, then I realised that I didn’t e—even have to try to make bad jokes,” he wetly giggled, caressing Tobio's arm.

It was strange to hear his laugh by itself. It felt lonely.

Usually the omega joins in the laughter when they reminisce an idiotic memory. Sometimes, Tobio's too busy laughing with his head tossed back to notice being admired by his friend. To Shouyou, everything but the omega turns grey; his sole focus being on the long, unmarked neck; that ridiculously cute snort; the gorgeous blush complimenting his pale face, which would often be covered by skinny fingers once Tobio realizes he had a laughing fit.

It was strange to hear his laugh by itself. It felt lonely.

Usually the omega joins in the laughter when they reminisce an idiotic mem —

The alpha inhaled and shakily exhaled through his nose, reminding himself to keep his scent happy, strong, and natural. 

“I also remember my heart going ‘ _whoosh_ ’ the first time you pouted. Was when I spent the time at my grandparents’ for the weekend, and you — “ Shouyou sniffed, already used to the bad, dissapearing smell “ — made a promise to kick me in my throat if I didn’t call you back every night.” 

His throat was closing in, but the urge to keep speaking was strong. “What made me think...‘I want him’ was when I won a game and you ran to me, and I caught you,” the alpha shuddered a breath. “ _I caught you._ That was the first time you came to my game, and everything was already, fuck — it was already perfect, but when I caught you? What sucked was us forgetting how—how small I was, so we fell to the floor. God, I thought you were gon' be mad, but you laughed harder. That beautiful damn laugh."

He choked on another cry, jostling the omega. “Wanted to ke—ep you in arms f’ever. Wan’ed to convince my—myself so badly—y that you saw me — “ he coughed “ — saw me more than a frien’, but. It hurts so, so much to know that isn’t real. I was gonna ask you to court with me, but I ended up do this t—to you. I hope you can forgi—ve me. Jus' please stay, ple—ease. You make me believe in myself — was always you."

Shouyou took a moment to recollect himself, tears streaming down his cheeks, once more, but unlike before, these were happy tears.

"You didn't — you didn’t see a short alpha with a stupid dream. You. You saw me. _You saw me,_ " he incredulously said with a wobbly smile. "You alway—s see me."

"Never doubted me. Gave me stre—ength. Wake up to keep doing that." The alpha continued thinking about the omega, not knowing that the memories caused his scent to become stronger — happier. "Do you even notice how l—lucky I am? To have you in my life? Don't take that away from me." Within a few seconds of Shouyou thinking of the other, the horrid smell started to disappear, until it was only the alpha’s scent. "Please," he whimpered.

  
  
  


Moments passing, Tobio’s chest hitched.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed — feedback is always welcome, and it helps a lot.


End file.
